Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gesture input and more particularly relates to switching a mode of an interactive interface using an input gesture.
Description of the Related Art
Some information handling devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc., include interactive interface features that a user can interact with using a touch input, gesture input, etc. In certain instances, the interactive interface features include different modes that may be switched by interacting with an element on the interface features, such as a button. For example, a virtual keyboard may include different keyboard layout modes (e.g., letters, numbers, symbols, etc.) that may be changed by pressing a mode-switching button on the keyboard.
However, in some situations, it may be difficult to press the mode-switching button due to the size of the button, location of the button, etc. It may be beneficial, therefore, to provide a way to switch an interface mode using an input gesture, such as a touch gesture, hover gesture, etc. instead of interacting directly with the mode-switching features of the interactive interface.